Demonic Soul Transfer Technique
|image=Marei.jpg |kanji=魔霊移譲の術 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Marei Ijō no Jutsu |literal english=Demonic Soul Transfer Technique |jutsu classification=Hiden, Kinjutsu |jutsu class type=Supplementary |jutsu range=Short |users=Katsuo Senju, Akari Senju, Makoto Yoshina |hand signs=Ram, Tiger, Dragon, Hare, Boar |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} Demonic Soul Transfer Technique is a kinjutsu which grants the user to take on parts of a specified demon’s power and or physiology. The technique was created by Katsuo Senju who while adventuring as a youth, was met by a demon possessed priest who granted him the secret of making contracts with demons and in return Katsuo would bring the demon a child vessel for it to grow into. The contracts are created through a hidden blood ritual to which only a select few shinobi now know due to Katsuo’s passing. The technique works through a parasitic bond between the host and the demon. After the initial summoning the user is required to sacrifice a piece of their life-force to the demon as payment, once this payment is completed they are able to call on the demon when needed by activating the technique at the cost of a significant amount of chakra. The technique is triggered by forming the required handseals with a bit of their blood, much like the Summoning Technique. By doing this the user is able to either summon the essence of the demon for the "Hanka" or they can summon the entire demon and allow it to dwell in their bodies for the "Kanseika". Transformations Hanka (半化, Half-Transformation) This form wraps the user in a coat of the demon’s power, granting a significant boost to the user’s abilities while keeping the physiological changes to a minimum. This form is considered the safest form of the technique due to the user never needing to come into contact with the demon itself, instead, taking its power and wrapping it around their person. The appearance of this form while being used varies depending on the demon in question and mastery of the technique, with less experienced users showing more demonic features and more experienced users showing little change. Kanseika (完成化, Complete-Transformation) This form summons the demon allowing it to dwell inside of the user’s body. The user takes on the full appearance of the demon, granting them the demon's full power, as well as physical features. While in this form if the user does not have complete control over their demon it will completely corrupt them and take over their body, destroying any of the user’s original personality, this form also seems to cause a large amount of fatigue in the user. Heikōka (平衡化, Balanced-Transformation) A new form created in theory by Kazuma and used by his student. Kazuma deduced that while powerful the “Kanseika” was flawed in that the user gives up their own physical ability in place of the demons. Using his student as a test subject he was slowly able to find a perfect balance between allowing the user to utilize the demons power while at the same time not compromising their own. While using this form Makoto physically wraps his demon’s power into weapons and armor which give him a leap in power while allowing him to continue using his own style of combat. These objects also allow him to channel the demons unique powers through them acting as a medium between it and the host. Hankaf.jpg|An incomplete Hanka. HankaK.jpg|Katsuo's complete Hanka. Marei.jpg|Katsuo's Kanseika. Makotodem.png|Makoto's Heikōka.